User talk:Oddharmonic
Netflix I recently noticed that Netflix carries a decent selection of Sesame Street, Muppets, Fraggle Rock (including the complete first season), and Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs. All the Elmo's World DVDs I don't own will be arriving two by two in the coming weeks so I can summarize and screencap them for Muppet Wiki. Huzzah! -- Melissa (talk) 14:44, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :That's great! Good luck with those screenshots. I don't know how familiar you are with imaging programs, but it would be great if you could at least crop them so that the unused material on the sides doesn't show up. This is common with most DVDs. — Scott (''talk'') 00:23, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Family Guy Hey, great pics for the Family Guy page! Did you grab them yourself or did you find a webpage with screenshots? -- Joe (talk) 16:46, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :The initial ones I have are from the now-defunct FamilyGuyFiles.com. I have a couple more to upload that I'd saved from that site, then I'll be making the rest of the relevant screencaps after I borrow the box sets from a friend. -- Melissa (talk) 15:33, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Vacation I'll be back on 11 June. -- Melissa (talk) 23:16, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Groana Lisa What a cool picture to add to the Leonardo da Vinci page! I love stuff like that. -- Danny (talk) 13:35, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Elmo's Peter and the Wolf That's a great pic, Melissa, and has Zoe as a bird as well! If you could grab any of the rest of the cast, and if there's any miscellaneous Muppets in the special not listed in the page, we'd be ever so grateful. (I really need to get a copy of the DVD myself; Scott keeps raving about it). Andrew Leal (talk) 02:25, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I've got screencaps of each individual character that's mentioned on the page. The only Muppets not listed are villagers and appear very briefly in the opening and closing scenes. I got a good screencap of the Count and an okay one (a little blurry) of Rosita. The rest of the Muppets in the village scene I don't recognize, plus we mostly see the tops of their heads and a cow. Would a screencap of the balcony box with the assorted cameos be appreciated as well? :(And yes, you should buy or rent a copy of it. I was still catching jokes for the first time while I was making screencaps and I've seen the video at least a dozen times before.) -- Melissa (talk) 04:36, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Oobi! Thanks for adding that title card! Also, just so you know, we're trying not to create pages for puppeteers with no known Henson connection, like James Godwin and Frankie Cordero. Though if you do know of any Henson/Muppet credits for them, feel free to let us know! Andrew Leal (talk) 23:20, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Cordero's done some Sesame work: his resume lists some stuff. -- Danny (talk) 23:35, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::And there we go! Though obviously none of it is on the Wiki yet, but that's all worth adding in. Finding people's resumes is fun. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:44, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::You guys are fast! I'm not familar with "Elmo's Wonderful World of Music" (2001, Cordero lists his credit as a right hand puppeteer) and am now really curious whether it's something I missed or an alternate title for something I am familiar with, like Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf. -- Melissa (talk) 00:03, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Elmo's World Hey, great work on Elmo's World: Wild Animals. A lot of those episodes are barebones or missing because we hadn't figured out a format yet, but you've given us a great start in that regard. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:18, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I've been wondering how much of the show's routine to include in articles. I think the most notable parts of each episode are what Mr. Noodle does, the long video clip and what Dorothy imagines Elmo as, so that's what I'm listing for now. : :Off the top of my head, the full list of Elmo's World parts/segments looks like: **What is Elmo thinking about today? **short video clip about subject **Mr. Noodle **Dorothy has a question **Kids answer Dorothy's question **Elmo asks a baby Dorothy's question **Elmo has mail **Elmo has a question **Drawer plays a game about Elmo's question **TV plays a show about the subject **Elmo talks to the subject **Dorothy imagines Elmo participating in or portraying the subject **Everyone sings a song about the subject to the tune of "Jingle Bells" (in all but one episode) : :A couple of early episodes have an "Elmo's home video" segment, but I don't remember what replaced it in later episodes. ---- Melissa (talk) 23:55, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::The home video segment is what became the video e-mail. I think the kid and baby segments are worth including as part of the final format, but not much needs to be said about them except in cases of notable variants. Take a look at Muppet Wiki:Sandbox. I'm playing around with a standardized list. I do think the quiz segments ("Do horses have wheels?" No!") are worth including, not in detail necessarily, but to note interesting variants like appearances by Muppet characters within the question or oddballs like "Does George Washington live on Sesame Street?" from The Street We Live On. But elements with no real variation (like the closing song) need only be noted in the main Elmo's World article, or any exceptions to the rule. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:01, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, Melissa! I'm glad you're working on the Elmo's World episodes -- Wild Animals looks great! I have an FYI: We were just talking today on about using the heading "Video releases" instead of "Video availability". So as you're adding to pages, it would be cool if you would use that instead. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I tried out the longer list from the sandbox on Wild Animals. I'll rewatch Fish and Weather tonight so I can do the same for them, then get to Birthdays, Games and Pets over the weekend. The rest of the Elmo's World episodes I have are on tape, so I'll either have to catch them as they appear on Sesame Street or bite the bullet and replace my VCR. (The local repair store laughed when I told them my then-4-year-old had put a penny in the VCR.) ::::Danny, re "Video releases": can do. Thanks for the heads up! -- Melissa (talk) 00:03, 27 May 2006 (UTC) signature Hey, thanks for the help on Talk:Furry_Happy_Monsters. Just FYI: The talk link in your signature is broken. You need to change Username to Oddharmonic. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 17:54, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Melissa -- I saw that you added your name to your user page, so I put you on the Community portal. I don't know your last name, so I put "Melissa O." for Oddharmonic. :) Feel free to change that. It's nice to meet you! Let me know if I can help with anything. -- Danny (talk) 03:20, 14 May 2006 (UTC) info Hi, I just wanted to say you've been making some great additions to the wiki. Some really good information, and you seem to know what you're doing. So, thanks, and welcome! -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:32, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew. I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! Good work on the music pages! --Andrew, Aleal 21:26, 11 March 2006 (UTC)